Empty Flicker
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: Having a friend definitely helps. Especially when he's a manipulative, sneaky mastermind who can be bribed with butterbeer ice-cream floats. Harry's more concerned about how she's going to keep Lucifer from pranking the Ministry than about Voldemort. She's got her hands full this time. (Oh, it certainly helps having a friend who knows how to make you smile and feel not-so-empty.)
1. Chapter 1

No one should have those kinds of eyes, he thought almost absentmindedly.

Haunted, broken eyes, the doors to her soul shattered, half reflecting like a mirror would. But the reflection was faulty too, showing no more than you should see, and yet everything you shouldn't.

Ashes and fire in her eyes. She had purged the world's darkness and light through those cursed, Avada Kadavra, emerald green eyes of fire.

Yet, he pondered, if he asked, he was rather certain the child in front of him would prefer drowning in ice.

* * *

 _Rewind_

 _Let's go back,_

 _Maybe about,_

 _Five weeks ago._

Harriet James Potter was flung across the dining room, her head exploding in pain as it made contact with the wall. But at this point, the pain felt numb to her. Her stomach ached more than anything, she hadn't eaten in two weeks and 4 days, the tally marks she made in blood on the floor of her cupboard was proof to that. She braced herself for another punch, but a sweet noise interrupted her daily routine.

The doorbell, a soft tinkling ' _ding-dong'_ rang clear through the house. Vernon Dursley stared down at his niece with disgust as the primary emotion in his eyes, and with another more primal thing that simply scared Harry( _she didn't want to think about how she'd seen that before in someone else's face right now, that alleyway still scared her)_.

With a rough grip on the front of her shirt -no, wait, it was Dudley's old tattered rags, found by Aunt Petunia when she was cleaning out the basement - Harry's mind registered without really meaning to- but all that cut off when the door she spent hours looking at from the wrong side opened. Thrown in without a second glance, Harry attempted to make the landing less painful by avoiding her right arm.

She had never been so glad before as to be ambidextrous, although she was truly a righty, but it was learned quick she had to learn how to write with either hand at the the Dursleys. Even so, it didn't change the fact she was sure her right arm had been broken a few days ago ( _4 days_ her mind whispered _that's when it started hurting so much she hadn't finished the chores in time and got a few dozen more belt lashings to show it_ ).

And now that she was out of sight from her relatives, all the mental barriers fell into crumpled heaps, like when Aunt Petunia had taken the curtains down for Harry to wash and the fabric pooled at the child's feet whilst she frantically raced to finish before dinner.

There was no dinner that night for her. She hadn't finished her chores in time, and how was she supposed to expect to earn her keep if she couldn't (' _wouldn't' was the word Petunia used, Harry remembered)_ finish her chores on time?

She'd bet her blanket ( _nothing more than another rag, really, a blue cloth worn and faded by time and stitches unraveling too fast for Harry to save)_ there wouldn't be any dinner tonight as well. At least for her now, after all, 'dearest Dudleykins' should never have to even think about going hungry.

Closing her eyes against the darkness, only lines of pale light filtered through the cracks on the vent in the door, Harry ignored the pain, the hunger, the feelings urging her on to _give up it would be so easy sososo easy there were razor blades Uncle Vernon used to shave sososo easy just cut and you would forget everything just release the blood and it would be so-_

Her mind shut down on that thought, sleep taking over. The only thing she would remember upon waking up was a snowy white owl with the most startling yellow eyes.

* * *

Knowing nothing of the Magical World, not even the bare fact it existed, Harriet James Potter wouldn't have been aware her magical core was slowly expending its energy into tricking her body. Her stomach maintained it's shape but the inside wouldn't digest much more than she was fed weekly, enabling the unwilling fasts she survived to be dragged out even longer.

As this happened, so did two other feats of accidental magic. A numb tingling filled Harry's right arm, shutting down the nerve system until she would wake again.

A smaller, thinner strand of magic slid past the door through the vent, shimmering a pale green and blue. White interrupted its coloring every few seconds as it slid, much rather like a snake, past the living room. Vernon and Petunia were talking to a Mr. Jithil, father of Jack, one of the boys in Dudley's crew. The two had retreated to video games in Dudley's master bedroom. Apparently Harry Hunting wasn't as fun when she was locked up.

'Grounded' as Petunia said to Mr. Jithil.

The mail slot creaked open, but no envelopes fell through. The strand of magic slipped out, darting away with the breeze. It wasn't long before it caught hold of the leg of a tabby cat striped with black. Twisting around the ankle, remaining unnoticed, the color began changing, a light brown weaving through in braiding motions until it blended into the fur perfectly.

Minerva McGonagall crossed the street once more, unknowing of the abuse Harry suffered. The professor wasn't able to find a way inside the actual house, but from what she saw of Harry weeding and watering Petunia's prize garden earlier that morning, she surmised Harry was happy there. In a way, that was true. Harry had been smiling just the barest bit that morning because yard work was the only work she got to do outside, for obvious reasons.

Nodding at Arabella Figg, Minerva hastened to the guest room where her clothes for visits and a floo fireplace were kept. With a flick of her tail, she regained her human form, still unaware of the magic now twining peach into its color scheme.

"I will be leaving now Arabella, it was lovely to have tea with you again." Minerva said her farewell before Flooing off in a dash of blazing, unnatural flames.

* * *

The Apparition point was set in Hogsmeade. It wasn't the closest to Hogwarts, but Minerva had chosen it for good reason. She figured she may as well run an errand before returning to the castle.

It was not everyday the Bat of the Dungeons asked her to help pick up his potion ingredients.

She knew it was important though, Severus was on a breakthrough of an even more potent Wolfsbane potion, and with any luck it would subdue over 80% of the primal instincts werewolves felt during the full moon. Maybe they could bring Remus back now...

Shaking her head, she banished the thought, as wonderful as it was. For now, she needed to pick up the herbs and return to Hogwarts. No doubt Dumbledore was in need of her help with the paperwork once more.

* * *

Green fire flared as Minerva Flooed into Severus Snape's personal quarters. The walls were a shaded dark green, the ceiling an even darker variant of the paint. The floor consisted of a gray carpeting and the couches and two armchairs were cream colored, calming to the eyes. Few had set eyes upon the living space for the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Minerva took it as an honor, seeing as Severus was a firm believer in privacy.

There were no footsteps to let her know her co-worker was coming to greet her.

"Minerva, my thanks for picking up the ingredients." Severus took the cloth drawstring bag untainted with any spells or charms ( _they screwed up these certain potion ingredients, Severus had learned the hard way after his first try at the Adnos potion_ ) with a nod at the older woman.

"It was no trouble Severus, I had just come back from checking on Harriet anywa-" Minerva was cut off by a loud chime.

The magic stirred, waking into a clear and bright noise. It unraveled from Minerva with the spoken name, darting over to circle once in the air above both professors. The colors shifted, the outline blurring into a cloud before morphing into clearer cut details.

A scaly leg stepped out, followed by the rest of the apparition's body. White dimmed to silver as green swirled into place when the other three legs and a tail appeared. The dragon snapped his jaws, eyes glaring at Severus and Minerva as he stepped forwards.

All of a sudden, a glazed film covered the mythical beast's eyes. Golden irises became hazy with fatigue. The dragon stepped forwards far more slowly and less intimidating.

Lowering his neck, the reptile cooed, a trilling sound with hints of venom. Bright eyes narrowed, locking onto Severus' form, bypassing Minerva with a blink. A forked tongue flickered out of his mouth, licking scaly skin and tasting the fresh air in the dungeons ( _Freshening Charms had a use after all Severus had found out a few days into his first year teaching)_.

The dragon opened his mouth and screamed.

A jet of black magic streamed out, moving straight up into the air and slowly clustering in various sized circles. The dragon bowed his head before disappearing, his features slowly melting and dissolving into nothing.

Minerva wondered when was it she fell back on the couch, and how did Severus get his wand in hand without her noticing? Oh, but of course he would be able to that, Minerva realized. His role in the Order was a dangerous one. Every precaution was necessary.

"Minerva," Severus was staring at where the dragon used to be, Minerva noted.

" _Minerva, what was that._ " Minerva blinked at the hints of raw emotion in that question phrased as a desperate sentence.

It was that moment she saw Severus was not trying to trace the dragon with his eyes, he was staring at the blooming magic. The black clumps of pure energy were blossoming into pieces of color with distinct shapes.

White lilies and purple hyacinths.

* * *

Inside the cupboard under the stairs of Privet Drive Number 4, Harry continued sleeping, dreaming of wings that would let her fly alongside a silver dragon and white owl.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will _not_ have _that…_ that _thing_ living inside my house anymore!" Petunia Dursley screeched at her husband whose eyes flashed in agreement. It was the evening of Dudley's eleventh birthday and the birthday boy in question had just gone to his room with a plate of cake and ice-cream, obviously so traumatized his appetite had disappeared.

Harry supposed the trip to the zoo had been more eventful than her relatives cared for, but this seemed serious. They didn't yell like this, not at each other, even if she was the topic.

( _But that snake was nice. The snake was really nice to her, and she liked how it felt when he draped himself over her body. She almost felt safe for a second before Vernon started yelling and Petunia began screeching and Dudley wet his pants and then the snake had to leave._ )

"The girl has outlived her usefulness. Don't worry Pet, I'll get rid of her soon. We'll have to be careful about it though, or else more freaks might show up." Vernon soothed, casting a sharp look at Harry who was kneeling in the space directly in front of her cupboard.

She flinched back instinctively, head ducking closer to her chin. ( _Vernon had meant 'usefulness' in a bad way. She still couldn't get the over the smell of alcohol mixed with blood and the way screams could be muffled and echoed into minds. Hands scraping, touching, no no nonono, she was too weak, she had tried, no no nonono no-)_

"We'll arrange a trip somewhere, out of the country, doesn't that sound nice Pet? We'll leave the freak somewhere on the streets and say she wandered off herself." Vernon plotted with an easy tone, as if he wasn't talking about abandoning his only niece in the middle of nowhere.

"I… I want this to happen as soon as possible Vernon. That _thing_ has been tainting poor Dudleykins. Did you punish her yet for getting higher grades than everyone in their grade yet? It's not natural, she must have cheated off Dudley somehow and then changed his grade!" Petunia glared at the Harry who had the resolve not to glare back.

For her, Vernon was worst. He was stronger than her. But Petunia just annoyed her. She screeched and assigned the chores, Vernon carried out punishments. Dudley was the wild card. Either he would make a mess, creating more for Harry to do, or he would actually beat her up. Harry figured out it was more than likely to be both every time.

"Of course Pet, of course. The Freak will be taught its lesson." Vernon sneered at Harry, something sinister in his expression. Even without looking ( _because looking only made it worse, the freak shouldn't stare)_ , Harry could feel the dark intentions.

* * *

I guess it wasn't really all that hard for the Dursleys to drive past the borders and leave me who knows where.

It must have been even easier for Vernon to get in one last punch to my head, knocking me unconscious.

But I have no doubt dumping my body in the closest alleyway they could find was the simplest part.

* * *

If he had to explain it, it would be like the alleyway was a magnet and he was a stray paperclip. Lucifer didn't know how he ended up next to the dumpster and unconscious girl, but he doubted he could have easily explained whether or not he got there on purpose in any case.

"Hey." He said, crouching down to watch the body. He noted the girl couldn't have been anymore than a few years younger than him. She was a small thing, skinny and frail.

"Hey!" He called sharply, nodding when the red hair shifted away and he was finally able to see her face. He instantly regretted seeing the sight, but a wave of guilt and sympathy overcame that.

Her eye was bruised with the remainder of a black eyes, probably from a few days ago. What was the strangest detail, he thought, was the small lightning shaped scar on her forehead. He dimly remembered something about it, but pushed it away. She was waking up.

". . ." Lucifer watched as her lips parted in a silent gasp. He waited for her to gain control of herself.

Harry lifted her head slowly, trying to chase away the pounding in her head with a list of chores she had memorized from doing so much before. Casting fearful eyes up, she realized she wasn't in her cupboard. It was too bright and there was a stranger in front of her. Lurching into a sitting position, she scrambled back, hastily drawing distance between the two.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not planning on hurting you. So, I take it you're not from around here?" Lucifer didn't stand, knowing it might only make her more afraid. The girl nodded slowly, dipping her head and letting her eyes come to rest on Lucifer's shoes.

"My name's Lucifer, but you can call me Luke for short. Heck, 'Luci' works too if you're more comfortable with that." Lucifer smiled jokingly at her, not really minding what variation of his name she called him. He was used to just about every possible nickname from 'Lucas' to 'Fern' to 'Angel' at the orphanage.

"It's nice to meet you, uh, Luci." Harry mumbled, lifting her head to meet his gaze for a brief second before the ground captured her interest once more.

It was in that second Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat, breath catching in his throat. He remembered now. He had heard the rumors. Of course, how could he have ignored them? The stories and tales about the 'Child-Who-Lived', the one who rose to defeat Voldemort. As a _baby_.

Lucifer didn't give much trust into that.

Of course he wouldn't, a _one year old_ defeating one of the worst Dark Lords in what wizarding history he had learned about just seemed stupid.

But now… _now_ , he thought, eyes fixated on the mess of red hair covering her famous scar and those Killing Curse green eyes…

Lucifer K was determined to make it onto the right side of the still raging war of the century. He was teetering on the thin line known as neutrality, but he knew he needed to make a choice in this year.

The year the 'Child Who Lived' came to Hogwarts and the mass of Slytherin connections and underhanded deals and the whole mess of politics in the common room might collapse as people frantically raced for the best positions to face a war. Even if it was rather funny nobody in the whole of Hogwarts ( _although perhaps the Headmaster and some choice professors)_ knew the name of the CWL, the fact this person merely existed was enough to cause such an impact.

As a Slytherin himself, Lucifer knew it was time to make his decision.

"So I didn't quite catch your name now." Lucifer prodded, eyes glittering and mind already drawing up plans.

"I… I'm Harriet Potter. But I like Harry better." Harry peered up at Lucifer again, this time forcing herself to keep eye contact.

She had already figured out the Dursleys had left her somewhere. She had no inkling of where she was, or what to do now. But it seemed Lucifer did. She only hoped it wasn't too rude of her to call him by a nickname so soon after meeting him.

"Then I'll call you Harry, alright?" Lucifer had to force himself to smile this time.

When Harry had finally lifted her head up enough, he saw the marks. There was a ring of red and purple around her neck, looking like she had been choked. Lucifer figured she probably had been, since the fact she had been unconscious and alone in an alleyway already made her guardians worthy of being Flobberworm feed. He swallowed a growl, instead working a forced smile onto his face.

"So, since it seems like you're not about to go home anytime soon, walk with me. Let's explore." Lucifer didn't offer much of an alternative, already standing and unwrapping his scarf from around his neck.

"Okay." Harry figured it couldn't be any worse than lying there defenseless. She quietly stood, pushing away the pain that came from moving her injuries. She had learned at a young age not to wince or show signs it hurt. Moving away from her punishments only made it worse.

Without warning, a black scarf made of some soft material Harry didn't know the name of was draped around her neck. Harry blinked wide eyes up at Lucifer who smiled in response.

"Your neck Harry." He stated simply, making sure the ends of the scarf were tucked in correctly so the wind wouldn't carry it away.

"Oh." Harry realized, a hand making its way up to touch her scarf covered neck. She hesitantly returned the older male's smile.

"Thank you Luci." Lucifer felt a twinge in his stomach, pulling down at it with an emotion he didn't know the name of. He swallowed hard, looking away from the bright green eyes that seemed to have no end in them.

"Right. So, I can't call it 'exploring' exactly, I've lived here my whole life at the orphanage and can map the town in my sleep. But I'll show you around anyways. There are some really good spots to take note of, now follow along Harry." Lucifer licked his lips, stealing another glance at the burning emerald hue in her eyes before stepping away at a brisk pace.

"Okay. I'll just follow you." Harry scrambled after him, adjusting her hair so it wasn't pushed against her neck by the scarf. She held in a giggle. It was the first real scarf she ever got to wear, not just an old rag like she used to wrap around her neck, dreaming of something better. This was better.

"Right. You do that." Lucifer nodded absentmindedly, wondering how exactly he was going to pick a side to stand on. This here was a ten year old with as much knowledge of magic as a Muggle. Voldemort was sounding like a very sane choice. But her eyes...

He figured training Harry in wandless magic was as good a start as anywhere.

* * *

I trailed after the blonde boy, a hand folded into the scarf he had put around my neck. I shivered as another wind blew by. It was mid February and winter hadn't fully ended yet. Lucifer looked back at me, probably just to make sure I was following.

We walked amongst people all along the streets, crowding into stores and leaving little room to maneuver on the sidewalks. Luckily I was pretty small, something that came in handy with running during 'Harry Hunting' and fitting in my cupboard. Glimpses of Lucifer's sunshine blonde hair led me out of the crowds and onto a rocky gravel road which ended rather abruptly at the edge of town. A forest loomed overhead, clear paths in the dirt showing it was a frequented place by the villagers.

"Welcome to my vacation spot. Let me introduce some of the residents to you, along with the best places to hide and get food." Lucifer cast another glance back at me, an excited smile playing his lips.

I nodded, following after him with renewed interest. And hopefully by 'residents', he meant animals.

* * *

Lucifer wasn't sure how well this plan was going to play out. He had learned through chatter from upper classmen in Slytherin that the Trace put on minor aged wizards was only put on wands. In fact, all wandmakers who sold wands to minors had to activate the Trace which was directly connected to the Ministry records.

Of course this wasn't a problem for Lucifer to worry about. Wandless, wordless magic was his specialty. Elemental magic, to be exact.

The Elements were in the Gray area. Neither Light or Dark. They were impossible to label or study accurately. Every magical creature had it, but only a few were able to harness it. In most, a certain Element would be emphasized. Lucifer found he was one of the handful who had several Elements keyed into his magical core that were accessible.

To use Elemental magic, a conductor, such as a wand, wasn't needed. There were studies done before on a wizard with a strong fire Element who was able to light a fire on his bare hands for almost a minute at a time. Elemental magic was then labeled as a 'Natural Magic' where it was found it didn't draw on the same part of the magical core that magic conductors drew from.

Another great thing to note was the wizards able to use Elemental Magic were able to use more advanced forms of magic without conductors. Wandless magic for instance.

With that in mind, Lucifer raised his hand to his mouth, casting a Sonorus and blowing off a single melodic note. He subtly smirked at seeing Harry's eyes wide in awe.

"What was that?" She asked, shuffling closer to him. Lucifer let a more gentle, ambient smile take over his lips.

"Hm? Why magic of course. A simple spell called Sonorus. It's the amplifying charm. I learned it in at Hogwarts, the magical boarding school I attend." Lucifer explained amiably, turning his gaze back to the sky above. He nodded, as if deciding on something in his mind when it was really all just for show so Harry was more likely to believe him.

"Well, we better start going, Ebony tends to get impatient if she's left alone too long." He didn't need to look behind him this time to check if Harry was following, but he did so anyways. ( _It wasn't because he wanted another glance at her eyes. Of course not.)_

"Who's Ebony? And by 'spell' and 'charm', did you mean magic?" Harry raced after Lucifer, only hesitating a moment before beginning to walk alongside him instead of a few steps behind.

"Yup, I'm what you would call a wizard. And you, if you're magical as well, you'd be a witch. We can go over that technical stuff later, but for now, let me introduce Ebony." Without noticing, Harry found herself standing next to the blond boy in the middle of a large clearing, lush green grass all over and trees surrounding the field.

A resounding 'hoot' made Harry snap her attention to the skies Lucifer was watching. She felt her breath catch in her throat as a black owl swooped down, piercing yellow eyes catching the few rays of sunlight left that glinted over midnight colored wings. Landing on Lucifer's arm which he had positioned in front of him with the elbow bent, forearm horizontal to his body, Ebony nipped his ear playfully. Lucifer laughed in response.

"Ebony, my dear, meet Harriet Potter, or Harry as she prefers to be called. Harry love, this is Ebony. In the Wizarding World, you'll find that the old, boring, hand to house postage system has been replaced by owl mail. Tie a letter to an owl's leg, give them a location, and they'll find their way. Handy tip, keep owl treats with you at all times. You never know when you need to reward a hungry avian friend." Lucifer smiled at seeing Harry listening in rapt attention, her entire being focused on himself and the bird who cooed in affirmation to his last comment.

Lucifer offered an owl treat fished from his pocket to Harry, shooting a sharp look at Ebony who ruffled her feathers in distaste. The owl seemed indignant at having to wait. Harry raised her hand, about to take the treat but stopped just short of it. She looked at Lucifer for confirmation.

"Don't worry Harry, Ebony won't hurt you. Just put it in the palm of your hand and hold it out." Harry nodded at the instructions, plucking the treat out of his fingers and raising her palm up to Ebony.

The owl cooed, snatching up the treat with a swift grab from her beak. She trilled a humming note, hopping from Lucifer's forearm to Harry's still outstretched hand. She nestled closer to the young girl, a flutter of her wings and small hop landing her on Harry's shoulder. The avian trilled again before beginning to preen herself, smoothing her feathers with her beak.

"She's beautiful. You're beautiful." Harry breathed out, directing her first comment at Lucifer and second one at the subject in comment who cooed under the positive words.

"Yeah, but no need to go on about that. Merlin knows Ebony's got enough of an ego without any praise. She was the smallest of her nestlings but became the first to spread her wings and fly. I watched her grow up in the Hogwarts Owlery. They learn to fly under a month and are taught how to deliver mail in the next four weeks. She was gifted to me by the groundskeeper Hagrid, a half-giant. He's really nice and a big fan of all animals, magical or not. I'll introduce you sometime." Lucifer noted absentmindedly, running a finger down Ebony's wing with a faint smile on his face.

Harry looked up in confusion.

"But I thought you said Hogwarts was only for magical people. I'm not magical…" Her eyes nervously darted back to Ebony. She mentally berated herself for talking back, already fearing the worst.

"Has anything ever happened around you before you just couldn't explain?" Lucifer asked, moving to sit on the ground, making sure he kept his posture non-threatening.

"I… I guess. There was that one time when my teacher's hair turned blue, but no one knew why." She didn't mention that after Dudley had told his parents that, Vernon had cut the word ' K' into her back as Petunia held her down.

"Anything else?" Lucifer asked, snapping his fingers to get Ebony's attention. The bird looked at him for a moment before turning to start preening Harry's messy locks, clicking her beak shut around a section and pulling it as straight as she could. Lucifer watched with a wry smile.

"I'm offended," He muttered under his breath before focusing back on Harry who had thought of another case of accidental magic she had done.

"I've also teleported before, I think. My cousin and his friends were uh, playing this game, and they were chasing me, and all of a sudden, I ended up on top of the school roof. The view was great." Harry smiled a little before the smile dropped and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say so much, but this boy, this place, she felt safe with Lucifer. Of course the _punishment_ after her little escape… the feeling of hot, hot, searing ( _branding, her mind supplied. Branding her like livestock._ ) iron poker dragging down her back, her screams turning so desperate for air and for the pain t _o just stop._

Harry guessed that some secrets deserved to be kept.

"Ah, accidental Apparition. Now come on, I'm sure you can think of some more. Third time's the charm." Lucifer prodded, genuinely curious as to what else Harry had done besides what sounded like a Coloring Charm and Forced Apparition.

"... Sometimes… I make it stop hurting." Harry whispered, blush still raging on her face. She stared at the ground, shame written over her figure.

"What did you make stop hurting Harry?" Lucifer was wondering if this was the right time to ask such a thing. Her trust seemed so fragile, but he knew if he didn't ask now, he might fall out of her list for people she could confide in.

Little did he know that he was topping the scarce list at the moment.

"Everything. After… some accidents… I sometimes made it stop hurting. It was like I couldn't feel anything… but it always started hurting when someone tried to punish me again." Harry slowly looked up, afraid she was going to find disgust or maybe even something worse in her ( _friend? Could she bear to call him a friend? Now with such a high chance of rejection?)_ companion's eyes.

"And I don't suppose you're too eager to share what these accidents were, now are you?" He sighed sadly as Harry quickly shook her head, not wanting to share anything more than she already had. Lucifer was now wondering about the endless possibilities for what torture and hurt he would inflict on these nameless abusers.

Punish her? That shed more light on her past then Lucifer thought she knew.

"Ebony, the skies are open." Lucifer suddenly said in a commanding tone. The owl ruffled her feathers around, almost seeming to glare at Lucifer, before spreading her wings and flying away at the order.

"Harry, I'll be bringing you over to the orphanage now. Come along. May I hold your hand on the way over?" Lucifer extended his own hand with a smile, hoping he looked reassuring.

"O-Okay." Harry nervously replied, carefully reaching out to take his hand.

She felt safe with him. She couldn't explain why or how, but she felt safe with Lucifer.

And let the rest of the world be damned if they thought she was going to let go of his hand, or this indescribable feeling of security when she stood there beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Orphanage was nothing special. Simply that. An orphanage, shelter for abandoned minors able to find the small town. The rooms were rather cramped, but provided privacy with (usually) one to a room, bed and meals provided.

The beds were old and creaked under weight, and the meals may have been sized to just half a stale bagel each sometimes, but it was what it was.

A place to grow up and dream.

The caretaker was an old lady, Mrs. Kinta, widowed twice and still helping the children she was never able to have for herself. Despite her best efforts, the Orphanage wasn't run as well as it could have been.

But it was where many looked out their windows at night and hoped.

It was where Lucifer and Harry peered out into clear skies, wishing on falling stars and passing airplanes.

The Orphanage was a place to become.

And simply put, it was simply that.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with the Child-Who-Lived, and he didn't.

No, he fell in love with another person, one whose laugh sent pleasant warmth into his chest, one whose eyes were burning, branding his thoughts throughout dreamless nights and empty daydreams, one whose smile lifted the darkest clouds during thundering storms.

He fell in love with Harriet James Potter, not the Child-Who-Lived, but Harry, just Harry.

It was all Harry.

He supposed, as he hugged the small girl tighter against him, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her either.

But as another thunderclap shook the sky and lightning ravaged the stormy sky, as Harry whimpered and pushed herself closer to him, nightmares raging even fiercer storms within her mind, he forgot all the 'do's' and 'don'ts' and remembered every single reason why he loved this fragile creature in his arms.

* * *

Of course though, this wasn't a romantic love, Lucifer decided. He hid his thoughts with a smile as Harry ran towards him, a fresh flower crown in hand. It had been almost a month and a half now, and he was both happy and unhappy about how fast Harry adapted. It was amazing the things she took in stride, learning she was a witch, beginning simple wandless magic lessons with Lucifer, and getting a place in the orphanage, even if the place was a cramped corner in Lucifer's room.

But Lucifer was rather unhappy thinking about what in Harry's past she had to adapt to so quickly as well, so her actions didn't warrant a 'punishment'.

"As the Prince of this forest, I put in place a royal decree that the trees will be turned pink!" Lucifer joked, crouching so Harry could place the flowers atop his head.

"But Luci, don't you know you're the Princess and I'm the Prince?" The child ( _because she was still just a child, Lucifer reminded himself.)_ teased mercilessly, laying a stick over her chest like a sword.

"Yes, you are, aren't you my little hero? However, I say even heroes need their breaks. It's time to go back." Lucifer told her, carefully standing up and unwrapping the black scarf from around his neck.

"My little hero." He acknowledged in a mumble, taking his time as he rubbed the back of Harry's neck, fingertips dipping under the collar and brushing past scars and burns. Suppressing a shudder at the memory of Harry's back bared in full, Lucifer curled the scarf around Harry's neck, making sure the ends were tucked in neatly.

"Thank you Luci." Harry mumbled shyly, looking up with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Think nothing of it." Lucifer paused a moment, gently lacing his fingers with Harry's before they began the walk back to the orphanage.

"Harry, remember what I told you? About the story you were written into, as the Child-Who-Lived?" Lucifer knew now was as well a time as any to cast the glamour. He was certain the letters were due to arrive in just a few days time… along with another 'surprise'.

"Yes, of course." Harry replied, shooting a puzzled look at her friend.

"They're going to eat you alive. The reporters will have a field day with you. The Child-Who-Lived, little Harriet Potter, oh dear, won't this stir things up." Lucifer commented casually, as if making a remark about the weather.

Harry didn't respond this time. She knew he was thinking about something and would continue his line of speech soon.

"So, I was thinking, why not make it harder for them? I know a glamour, a simple charm I picked up from a fifth year Ravenclaw before summer break. It'll turn your red hair into a nondescript black. Reversible of course." Here was a longer pause, Harry still aware he wasn't finished and Lucifer considering the validity of his next request.

"I would also like for you to masquerade as a boy, just until we find out what House you're in."

* * *

He had to wonder why it was that she agreed so readily.

She had to wonder why it was he thought she wouldn't do such a simple task for her only (human) friend.

* * *

For the last two years, Severus Snape had resigned himself to a harmless, if not perhaps time-consuming, task. He had been assigned a few Muggleborns to bring to Hogwarts, along with explaining their magical heritage and helping them get the yearly supplies.

Needless to say, this assignment hadn't been continued for a while now, for him at least. The Headmaster simply placed Muggleborns under the supervision of other professors, ones more likely to not scare small children into running for anywhere _but_ Hogwarts.

Severus was much happier with this arrangement.

Of the six kids from Muggle London in his original group, the first one that Albus had 'tested' with him two years ago, only one remained, soon starting his third year. Leaning back in his seat with a sigh and another drink from his Firewhiskey, the Potions Master mused over the odd one child out.

But of course as Slytherin's Head of House, and with Lucifer K as one of his snakelets, he supposed it wasn't too bothersome to escort his student to Diagon Alley every July 30th, along with bringing the updated letter for him.

And of course as Severus Snape, the 'Bat of the Dungeons', he would never admit he enjoyed these excursions.

Lucifer definitely proved to be one of his more… _interesting_ wards over the school years. The boy was capable of high leveled and complicated spells in Charms class reaching fifth year material, could already transfigure semi-sentient creatures from inanimate objects by the end of his second year, and was rapidly growing to be one of the best potions brewer in the school. All of this was easily verified by the teachers and his report cards. Severus found himself employing the blonde to brewing extra potions for Poppy from time to time near the end of Lucifer's second year.

What was _interesting_ , however, was the fact Lucifer K befriended the Weasley twins, came from a Muggle orphanage with no prior knowledge of his past other than a memory he refused to share, and was breaking the carefully constructed masks and territories erected along Slytherin's fragile borders.

The boy brought Muggle culture into the common room below the Great Lake and made it _work_. He had even begun monthly performances of Muggle arts, ever since the start of his second year. It certainly helped that year's new batch of firsties to settle in though (especially those not pure blooded), when Lucifer busted into some nonsensical song from a 'Disney' movie. 'Hakuna Matata' or something other.

With another sigh, Severus pressed a palm to his head, feeling a growing sense of annoyance as he was reminded of a first-year student meant to attend Hogwarts starting this fall, and was no doubt going to bring him to the brink of insanity.

 _Potter's spawn_.

( _But Lily's child too, his mind_ _ **unhelpfully definitely unhelpfully**_ _added._ )

No. This year was bound to be the worst, and it would only get worse as the bloody 'Child-Who-Lived' would be spending the next seven years here, Severus told himself.

The next day, Severus set off for an Apparition point in Hogsmeade as Hogwarts' wards and protections didn't allow it. Focusing on the mental image of a field he had seen only a few times before, his magic surged in a practiced wave and a feeling not too unlike his navel being hooked rushed forwards as he disappeared with a 'Pop!'.

* * *

"But if the porcupine quills are acidic in nature, won't they react badly with the base of the potion? The whole 'base plus acids equals crummy model of a volcano fizzing for an A in science class'." Harry asked, almost turning her head around to look at Lucifer but remembering at the last second she wasn't supposed to move. She shifted her legs, stretching them out in front of her. Her left one was beginning to grow numb. They had been outside in Ebony's field since the sun had risen, trying on her new disguise.

"Hmmm, and what do you say?" Lucifer ran his fingers through Harry's curtain of now black locks, focusing his energy to darken the color so it wasn't as shiny when the light hit it. Harry had luckily agreed to a haircut for somewhere just above her heart instead of hanging near her waist.

"Well, I say someone should revise it. Why not introduce an acid neutralizer to soak up most of the-"

"Bzzzzt, unlikely. It's the toxins in the quills that reduce the swelling of the boils. Think antivenoms for this potion. The toxins that would have increased the swelling are turned into an opposite agent after stirring twenty times counterclockwise, and the dried snake fangs are added in to increase potency of the new chemicals." Lucifer picked up a pebble, rolling it between his fingers as it smoothly transfigured into a stretchy hairband.

"Then at least warn people to be careful after the second set of ten stirs clockwise so their potion doesn't explode in their face and give them boils!" Harry groaned, flopping backwards onto Lucifer's lap as the boy laughed.

"But where would I go for entertainment if not to see ickle wickle Firsties with boils on their faces?" Lucifer's loud, resounding laugh was abruptly cut off as a sharp crack echoed around the trees and Harry frantically scrambled backwards, twisting around and hiding herself in Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer sighed. He had not been looking forward to this meeting, but at the very least, perhaps it would provide some sort of amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

With my heart beating furiously, I shoved myself into Lucifer's arms, hoping, wishing, praying everything was alright. That had scared me, loud noises always did, and now Lucifer's arms were around me, but his voice was directed to someone else.

Was I safe here?

"Professor Snape, I would hope it isn't too much trouble to bring along another wizard for our trip." I whimpered, the sound half catching in my throat as the fact someone else was in the field registered with my mind.

Safe, safe, I was safe, I had to be safe next to Lucifer. Safe, please just let me be safe.

"However, it would seem my… ward is still a bit people shy. Ah, here's the letter now." A hoot not belonging to Ebony made me peer up, cautiously lifting my head but keeping a tight grip on Lucifer's shirt.

A brown owl swooped towards me, landing gracefully on Lucifer's outstretched left arm. His right arm was holding me tight against him, giving me some peace of mind. Lucifer thanked the owl in a quiet voice, letting go of me to take the letter and shoo the bird away with a treat.

"Here we are Harry. Your Hogwarts letter. I'll help you figure things out, but you shouldn't be worried. Anybody who has managed to read _Hogwarts, A History_ from front to back cover two times over shouldn't worry. I haven't managed anymore than about half the book, and I've been magical two years more than you." Lucifer spoke in a soft tone to me, wrapping his arms back around me in a cradle of safety.

"I thought… Then the person who appeared is magical, right? I'm not… I'm staying with you?" I asked, lessening my grip on his shirt before reluctantly letting go altogether. Lucifer smiled at me, dropping the letter into my hands.

"That would be Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master. He's the instructor for potions classes at Hogwarts. No, you're staying with me, here in Ebony's field, and at the Orphanage, and at Hogwarts, and wherever else we adventure. You're staying with me." He ended in a whisper, eyes darting over my shoulder to exchange silent words with 'Professor Snape'. I swallowed the emotional sob working its way up my throat.

"I'm sorry Luci, I just… I don't like loud noises. Vernon was… loud." I finished weakly, my voice fading at the end.

"It's okay love, now why don't you go fetch Ebony's cage from our room? We're going to Diagon Alley, remember what that is?" Lucifer began to stand up, bringing me up with him.

"The largest Wizarding Shopping Center in Magical London, accessible through the Floo network in the Leaky Cauldron, a pub in Muggle London, partially hidden from Muggles with a disillusion charm." I recited, stepping back from from Lucifer and turning to keep an eye on the stranger. He was observing us with a seemingly bored look, but the sharp glint in his eyes told otherwise.

"Good job love. Here, you should read this in more privacy. Bring back just the item list, no need to throw your name about carelessly. Better yet, burn it." Lucifer told me, trailing a finger down the envelope's edge.

"I'd rather keep it Luci. Besides, everyone will know by the Sorting, right?" I mumbled, tightening my grip on the letter.

"... Fine then. I need to speak with Professor Snape, the wizard here to escort us. Bring back my backpack, it has the money in it. Don't hurt yourself love." With a light shove on my back, Lucifer sent me away. I risked a glance backwards before deciding all against it when 'Professor Snape' turned piercing obsidian eyes onto me.

From there on, my gaze stayed strictly forwards.

* * *

"You know Professor," Lucifer started before Severus could talk, his sky blue eyes trailing after Harry's retreating form.

The cutting gaze turned to his Head of House, somehow speaking volumes more than his words.

"I never thought I'd meet someone with more scars than me." Lucifer finished in a whisper, eyes filled with rage and sadness, all for a little girl who was soon to turn eleven.

"His name?" Severus asked, filing away that information for later.

" _Her_ name actually. And hey, I've been thinking about that whole 'Child-Who-Lived' thing with them coming to hogwarts this year and all. Couldn't they be a girl? Child just means a small human spawn." Lucifer redirected the conversation casually, steering it away from the topic of his friend's name.

Severus raised an eyebrow, boredom written clear over his face and tone of voice.

"I assure you Mr. Lucifer, the saviour of the wizarding world doesn't need any more fame, no matter the gender. And yes, it is possible they may be female. _Now_ ," Severus' voice turned mocking, dripping with mild annoyance. "Would you care to explain the matter of the girl you've invited along?"

Lucifer sighed quietly, slowly unwrapping his scarf from his neck. Severus' eyes narrowed. He had watched the boy wear the scarf almost religiously over the school years, rarely encountering him without the black garment.

"It's truly a shame I didn't buy more magical medicine and ointments before returning here. I'll show you soon. It took me about two weeks before I managed to get her to agree to never calling those monsters her aunt and uncle again." Lucifer sighed again, leaving his scarf draped over his shoulders. Severus merely raised an eyebrow to prompt continuation.

Loathe as he was to admit it, he was beginning to grow intrigued. Lucifer may have been friendly to any and everyone Hogwarts, but seeing him so attached to one person was unusual. The boy would spread out his attention, enough to call him an ally with ease, but 'friend' was the border of it. The Weasley twins were the only ones he had seen Lucifer relax completely around.

"She's terrified of people, magical or not. With her history, I would be worried if she _wasn't_. So don't get too offended if she balks at the sight of your glare." The blonde barked out a sudden laugh here, making the Potions Master glad for his normal countenance.

"Also scared of thunder, but we're working on that. I'm starting to get the feeling it isn't thunder she's scared of, it's loud noises in general. She's better if she's around more people during these times though…" Lucifer's voice drifted off, thoughts taking a detour.

"And shall I presume you mean yourself by 'more people'?" Severus asked, eyes still glittering with annoyance.

"You know sir, I'm rather certain she's going to be Sorted into Slytherin. Either that or Ravenclaw. A small chance for Gryffindor, but I can't imagine her in Hufflepuff. She's a smart little vixen, and knows how to choose her battles. Certainly not a Badger though, the way their House operates will suffocate her in friendliness. She's not ready for that." Lucifer sighed deeply in an over dramatic manner, placing a hand to his chest and gazing wistfully at the sky.

"Alas… I fear I may lose her to the Ravens. She reads when she's stressed to distract herself, and unfortunately, she has been stressed for quite a time now."

"Then what makes you believe she is ready to be a Snake?" Severus asked, his eyes flicking away to a figure approaching them, a bird cage in hand and a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Because she's attached to me. And this attachment is a serious thing. I was the one who found her when she needed help the most, and she's not going to let this go, I'm certain. Plus, she's cunning and a really good liar." Lucifer neatly turned on his heel, staring down Harry who stood just a few feet away from him now.

"Not bad at sneaking up on people too. We should work on that though." He finished with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Harry flushed, body stiffening. She wouldn't react like this to any of his taunts before, but now with an unknown variable in the clearing, she reverted back to unsure and shy.

And fearful, Lucifer noted, eyes narrowing, unaware his professor had come to the same conclusion.

"Harry love, come over here so I may tie back your hair. Put those down first, thank you for that. First stop in Diagon Alley will be Gringotts. Remember what that is?" Lucifer carefully laced his fingers through Harry's hair, supporting the back of her head in his palm. He gently guided her to stand in front of him, turning her to face away from Severus and himself. Harry's shoulders raised, twitching every few seconds.

Lucifer swept all her hair off the back of her neck and twisted it up, sending a barely contained look to his Head of House, indicating the man to step forwards and look.

Severus did, and with that single step, he realised this wasn't something he could ignore.

The child wasn't someone he could ignore.

Even after almost two months since Lucifer had found her body broken and beaten in that alleyway, her bruises hadn't faded. They had slowly begun to heal, the pain leaving a tiny bit more everyday, but the discoloration stayed in dark reds and violets and breaching yellows. The ring of colors around her neck curved like fingers towards the back, Severus noted and filed away.

"Luci?" Harry asked nervously, shifting her feet when her friend hadn't moved after a minute.

"You're not, you never were, and you never will be." Lucifer said, keeping Harry's pseudo-ponytail twisted away from the nape of her neck. His other hand reached out, fingers curling under her shirt collar and tracing letters branded into skin, the word that curled over her left shoulder in a crude penmanship of scars, repeating itself over other stretches of skin.

F. R. E. A. K.

Harry gasped at the cold fingers, senses still on overdrive with Severus nearby. She didn't dare turn around, both embarrassed in what felt like an intimate moment, and scared that this person Lucifer obviously trusted (to some extent) would refute the blonde's claims.

"You are not a freak. You are a little girl who told me she likes to fall asleep listening to my heartbeat, you are a child who has been hurt without sane reason, you are going to survive this. And I'll hold your hand along the way." Lucifer whispered, closing his eyes with a deep breath.

"Just let me finish up here and we can go Professor." Lucifer's eyes slowly opened again, looking over to Severus. The man gave a single nod before his eyes drifted back to Harry. If she was to truly become a Snake in the House he guarded…

In any case, as a soon to be Hogwarts student, there would most certainly be a floo-call in the near future to Wizarding Child Services.


End file.
